The Look 2
by ashes and cinders
Summary: InuYasha is the one giving advice this time... Rin is a woman grown and Sesshomaru must suck up his pride and ask his brother for advice. Part 3 of "The Look" series!


The Look 2

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long to get the third installment up! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited this series! Your feedback means so much and it helps me to improve.**

She couldn't believe she had spent almost 10 years in the village. She also couldn't believe how big the children she assisted to bring into this world had gotten.

Lord Sesshomaru had come to visit often, though his visits in the last year had been more infrequent. He had made time though, to come visit his brother and sister-in-law, whom had just welcomed their second child. While she knew he had mainly come to see her, she knew he also came to see the new pup because he had brought a blanket for him.

He had started making peace with InuYasha when he entrusted Rin to the village, though things were still rough between them even after Kagome returned. A year after her return, enough time for InuYasha to court Kagome properly (in his mind, she would have married him instantly), the pair had married. Sesshomaru had surprisingly attended the wedding, though he claimed he was only passing through to visit Rin, she quietly had noted an extra parcel left among the wedding gifts.

It wasn't until Rin was 14 and InuYasha and Kagome's daughter Izayoi was born that the tension between the two brothers finally seemed to calm. Sesshomaru had _conveniently_ shown up shortly after Kagome had gone into labor to visit Rin and had been the only one able to restrain the expectant father when the smell of his mate's blood permeated the air. A fine linen blanket had been found in the little pup's crib after Sesshomaru had left.

Now Rin was 18 and the couple had just welcomed their second child and Sesshomaru had finally found time to visit his former travelling companion and to welcome the new member to his family.

XXX

He had arrived only a few moments before and his niece had run up to see him the moment he had walked in the door. Next, he saw Rin in the corner rocking a little bundle. The new parents must have needed a break. Sesshomaru decided that it would be best to stay out of the way until Rin had the pup asleep. He sat in the corner quietly and when little Izayoi ran up to him he held his finger to his mouth in a 'hush' signal. When he lowered his hand, he allows the 4-year-old to climb into his lap.

When Rin had finally managed to get the newborn pup to sleep, she realized his sister had been quiet for far too long.

"Izayoi?" she asked as she looked up and began looking around for the little girl. She soon noticed the figure in the corner. "Lord Sesshomaru? You're here!" She then noticed that the little girl was so quiet because she had fallen asleep in her Uncle's lap and Sesshomaru had wrapped her in his fur. "Aww!" she cooed.

Sesshomaru looked up from the little girl to the beautiful woman standing before him. She looked down to the bundle in her arms and then back up to him.

"My Lord, would you like to meet your nephew?" she asked quietly. He looked up to her with wide eyes and then nodded. She sat on the floor beside him, she curled up next to him, mindful if the sleeping girl and then leaned towards him with the pup.

He observed the babe and then asked, "What is his name?"

"Takeshi," she answered and she saw him nod in acknowledgement. Soon the great demon's curiosity got the better of him and he reached out and placed his hand on the bundle. His nephew opened his eyes and Sesshomaru saw gold eyes that matched his own.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked as she looked up to the great demon. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw fear in his eyes, but then he gave her a curt nod.

xxx

InuYasha had smelled his brother's scent on the air long before he had suggested to Kagome that they return to the hut. Rin had offered to give them a very much needed break and he intended to make sure that Kagome took advantage of it. He knew Sesshomaru had no intentions on hurting his pups.

But he had not expected to see the scene he and his mate returned to.

xxx

The mated pair stopped short in the doorway of their home. When they pulled back the door flap they encountered the never before seen sight of Sesshomaru with Izayoi sleeping comfortably in his lap surrounded by fur and Rin by his side helping him to cradle the little bundle in his arms.

"Yes, just like that,' the couple heard the woman coo. 'Make sure his head is supported."

The couple saw the ruthless demon lord handle their son with the gentlest of touch under Rin's watchful eye. The couple did not fail to notice the sparkle in the young woman's eyes as she gazed upon her lord holding the sleeping pup.

Eventually the couple decided to make their presence known. Sesshomaru did not seem surprised to see them, but it was apparent with the rosy blush of her cheeks that she had had no knowledge that the parents had returned.

"So Sesshomaru, are you staying for dinner?" Kagome asked her brother-in-law. The great demon slowly looked up from the pup and gave a small nod.

Kagome clapped her hands together, "Great!" She turned to Rin, "Rin could you give me a hand with dinner?" Rin stood and took the sleeping Takesshi from Sesshomaru to lay the babe down for his nap. Kagome followed by taking her sleeping daughter from him and carrying the little girl into the next room with her brother.

xxx

Sesshomaru had been quiet during dinner, even by his standards.

It was not until late when Rin had yawned for the fifth time in a row that she conceded that she needed rest.

"I will escort you to your hut," he had said to the woman before she could even open her mouth to ask.

Rin nodded and the mated couple shared a knowing look as the unwitting pair exited the hut.

xxx

"Will I see you again soon, my Lord?" Rin asked, already dreading their next separation.

"Perhaps."

"I know how busy you are my Lord, but is nice to see you," she turned to pull aside the flap covering her door and then turned back to him. "Good night."

He gave her a nod and watched as the flap fell closed behind her.

And then he took off in a ball of light.

xxx

He did not travel far, only back to the yard in front of his brother's house.

He waited until almost dawn under the tree outside the house. He knew his brother would come to investigate eventually.

Shortly before dawn InuYasha emerged from the house, he raised an eyebrow at his elder brother in silent question.

"InuYasha, you need to procure meat for your children, how about a hunt?"

xxx

"So, what's the real reason you dragged me out here?" InuYasha whispered to his brother as they stalked a deer.

Sesshomaru was silent.

" Well, if you ain't gonna tell me I'm goin' back to my wife and pups!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and spoke, "I had a vision."

InuYasha stopped in his tracks. While he and his brother had stopped being hostile to each other, he had never expected Sesshomaru to open up like this. _'Whatever he saw musta really rattled him if he's comin' to me about it!'_

His brother remained silent, so InuYasha decided to prompt him, maybe he would make it back in time for breakfast.

"Not surprising, seeing _the look_ coming from Rin would get any man thinking," InuYasha had to laugh a little internally, never in a million years did he think he would be having this discussion with _Sesshomaru_.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed at his brother's comment.

"What look?"

' _Got him.'_

"When Kagome and I came in for dinner I saw a look on Rin's face when you were holding Takeshi that reminded me a lot of Kagome before we were married. I thought just maybe that was what was on your mind."

InuYasha let his brother stew on that comment for a moment, watching the emotions roil behind his eyes.

" _Rin_ would make a good mother," Sesshomaru quietly spoke.

InuYasha's eyes grew wide and then he smiled. _'Looks like he finally got it, took him long enough.'_

"So what're ya gonna do about it?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked at InuYasha. "I need not explain myself to you, _little brother."_

And he walked away.

"Hey!"

XXX

Sesshomaru decided to walk as he looked for Rin. As he walked, he thought of Rin. He thought of how beautiful she had become; how smart she was and how well she handled his brother's children and the children of the village. He especially thought of Rin holding InuYasha and Kagome's new baby. How her eyes sparkled as she looked at little Takeshi and Izayoi.

She would make a great mother and an amazing wife. She was already the best friend he had ever had, the first person since his father that he had let get close to him. Because of her he had finally formed a relationship with his brother, and then his sister-in-law. He had a niece and now a nephew.

Could he make a life with her? Have a family with her? Suddenly the idea of half demon children did not repel him as it once had.

' _Father, what would you say to me now? I have found the one I am meant to protect, to cherish. Now I just need to make her mine.'_

XXX

Rin sat in the main room of Kagome and InuYasha's home watching Izayoi dance around the room. Kagome sat feeding her son his morning meal.

"I wonder where InuYasha is?" Rin asked Kagome.

"No clue, he was gone before I woke up," she answered.

All of a sudden, Izayoi stopped dancing and ran for the door, "Uncle's here!"

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly followed the little girl outside to find her hugging Sesshomaru's leg. She hid her mouth behind her hand and tried to stifle a laugh.

At the sound Sesshomaru looked up from the black-haired girl holding his leg.

"Rin."

"My lord," she bowed her head respectfully.

"I wish to speak with you… privately."

She nodded and pulled the little girl off his leg, "Uncle and I will be back soon, and then we can play."

The little girl nodded and ran back to the house, her pony tail swinging behind her,

XXX

"You needed to speak with me my lord?"

"Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand."

He turned back to look her in the eyes, "My name, Rin. I think you have more than earned the right to call me by it, _without an honorific."_

Rin's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "My lo- Sesshomaru, I had no idea you held me in such regard."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. _'Only this woman could make me feel this way.'_

"Are you happy here?" he started.

Rin was shocked by the question, but answered quickly. "Well, yes, my lo- Sesshomaru. How could I not be? InuYasha and Kagome are wonderful and I love their children!"

"You are… very good with them."

"But… I do not prefer being here to being with you," she whispered.

His eyes suddenly filled with light. "And have you thought of having children of your own?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but then how would I return to travelling with you? Besides, I have no husband."

"What if you could have both?"

Her eyes bulged, "Se-Sesshomaru?"

He moved closer, looked in her eyes and grabbed her hand, "What if you could have both?"

"What are you asking?"

"I have missed you, Rin." He could hear her heart begin to race.

' _It's now or never.'_

"Will you return with me, Rin? Will you make a life with me?"

Her heart soared, and then plummeted.

"But Sesshomaru, I-I can only give you half demons," she looked down in shame. Though icy as ever, to those who know him, there is a glimmer of pain.

"If you have no problems with it, then neither do I," he stated firmly.

She looked up at him and smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen. She hopped into his arms and pressed her lips to his.

"So, is that a 'yes?" he smirked.

"YES!" she laughed. He leaned down and kissed her again.

And the cycle of The Look continues on…


End file.
